Kirsti Takala
Kirsti Takala is a major protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A sufferer of Split Personality Disorder, Kirsti is a Keyblade Wielder not officially affiliated with the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose. She had learned to survive and adapt due to her other personality, Kali. Early Life Kirsti Takala was born in Terre Depart's Territoire Ville on August 10, 23264 EUC (160 BDC). Little is known about Kirsti's past. Her parents died when Kirsti was 8 years old, and she lived much of her childhood an abandoned orphan. The death of her parents was a very traumatic experience for her and she lost herself for some time. During her period of intense loneliness, Kirsti would create an alternate persona in Kali. Through Kali, Kirsti shielded herself from future traumatic experiences and took on all their hardships. Kali learned how to defend herself and fight back through observing the students of Terre Depart Academy, among other places. When she was around 17, she started going to the classes, posing as an audited student as she learned more and more about the world around her and other worlds as well. Kirsti had learned to live a nomadic life, rarely going to cities, which she does only to gain essentials she could not find herself. Marche au Supplice Appearance and Attire Kirsti has blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She is about 5’4” tall and on the skinny side. She dresses casually, normally wearing a tank top with a vest over it. She has an odd fascination with scarves. Kirsti has two forms: her standard Kirsti form, and her Kali form. Both forms look similar, as seen in the second picture below, but the Kali form is much more battle-ready and experienced. Kirsti will avoid battles as much as possible. The greatest visual change is in their eyes. Kirsti's eyes always show warmth and compassion, but Kali's are steely and cold, ready to strike down whatever gets in her way. Personality Kirsti is a nice person. She has a soft spot in her heart for those less fortunate. Kirsti tries to remain cheery, even in difficult situations, but when danger is around, she will become serious quickly. She is also self-sacrificing, sometimes to a fault. Kirsti suffers from Split Personality Disorder. Her happy side is known as "Kirsti" and her serious side as "Kali." Weapon and Fighting Style Kirsti's Keyblade is known as "Masika" - born of rain. Her keyblade is short, but that doesn't mean it isn't dangerous. The blues and greens on this blade are reminiscent of a water nymph. Kirsti's fighting style revolves around using quick attacks when needed. However she is by no means weak on magic. She can bring a devastating waterspout down upon enemies when necessary. Kirsti excels at aerial attacks and dodging out of the way, but she lacks formal training in the fighting style. Trivia *Kirsti Takala is a character created by JBRam of Vagrant Epochers. *The picture of Kirsti is made by Risuki of Vagarnt Epochers. Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Characters